Fauna! Pretty Cure
This page belongs to CustardPuddingHoney. Please do not copy any of my work. Thank you! Fauna! Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by CustardPuddingHoney featuring 4 girls trying to defeat a enemy that corrupts peoples' desires. Plot A woman named Fuhai Shita is corrupting peoples' desires and turning them into "black liles", which cause them to act on these desires in cruel and horrible ways. A agency for finding Pretty Cures disguised as a detective agency is under pressure to find 3 new Precures to defeat Fuhai. But who will those girls be? Characters Raburi Shimizu: A serious, intelligent young woman who pushes herself to excel in all things. She feels like she must stand out from her 5 siblings, and feels like if she does, she will be recognized as her mother's "favorite child", as she feels like her mother pays her no attention. She dislikes laziness, but won't do anything for others unless she is given a good, ironclad reason to. She dislikes men due to her father leaving her mother when she was 12. Her alter ego is Cure Rose. Sakiko Ishikawa: A quiet, shy girl who lives with her older brother after the deaths of her parents in a car crash 2 years ago. She feels pressured to fit in by her brother even though she feels incapable of doing so, and wishes to become a police officer, but was teased for it as a young girl as it was a "boy job". She has extreme social anxiety, being unable to buy clothes or food in public for fear of being judged. She and Raburi both dislike Kasumi, but warm up to her as time goes on. Her alter ego is Cure Lilac. Kasumi Saitou: A girl known as the "goddess" of Gakushu High School, she is known for both her good looks and her career as a successful model, but she is actually a rude and cold person if you look underneath her perfect mask. She hates people who try too hard like Raburi and people who don't know how to socialize like Sakiko. Her rudeness stems from her wish to fit in, as she was pressured to be someone she wasn't at a young age by her father, who wanted her to take over his company. She took up modelling to make her father proud, since it was her deceased mothers profession. She has a crush on Raburi's younger brother, Kazuo, but he is oblivious to it. Her alter ego is Cure Gardenia. Ayame Saitou: The older sister of Kasumi who is a veteran Pretty Cure. She is more down to earth and sensible than Kasumi, and nearly always tells the truth. She realized almost immediately that her father was overtaken by a Black Lily, and took action, attempting to stop his evil actions silently. She secretly harbors slight jealousy for Kasumi for being the favorite daughter of her father, but she tries her best not to forget that it isn't really her father choosing favorites, and it's just the Dark Lily playing with his heart. Villains Ringo: The first general to appear, she is a cold, older sister figure who is the strongest out of the three. She decides that if she wasn't the enemy, she would get along with Raburi and Ayame. Orenji: The second general to appear, Nashi: Fuhai Shita: The big boss, she plants "black lilies" into peoples hearts to Designs